Liftoff
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "Does your invitation still stand?" A 2x24 end AU.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFTOFF**  
 **A 2X24 AU**

"Castle, do you have a second?"

He glances around at the others before turning his gaze back to Beckett. He isn't surprised at her teasing about being able to take him in a drinking contest, not at all, but there's something else in her look now, something more serious. Something that has him standing, following the nod of her head towards the door and standing. "Yeah, of course."

She closes the door when they're in the hall, and he ignores the faces pressed against the window, watching them.

A stampede of elephants couldn't tear his eyes from the woman in front of him.

"What's up?"

Beckett takes a deep breath, her thumbnail picking at the label of her beer. "Look," she starts, her eyes on the bottle in her hand, "I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I don't always let on what's on my mind."

He opens his mouth to respond, but something in her voice stops him. Whatever she has to say, interrupting her will shut her down, he's sure of it. So he just tightens his grip on his own beer as she takes another breath, presumably to steady herself.

"This past year, working with you…" Beckett finally lifts her gaze to his. "I've had a really good time."

Castle just smiles. "Me too." And he has. It hasn't been easy, peeling away the few layers of the Beckett onion that he's managed, but he's loved every minute of their partnership thus far.

Beckett grips her beer and averts her eyes again. "So, I'm - I'm just going to say this and - well -"

He reaches out and touches her forearm when she stutters, and his touch seems to ground her, has her meeting his eyes once again.

"Sorry," she apologizes in a quiet voice, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't usually search for words like this."

Castle smiles and glances towards the spectators. "Should we get out of public view?" He suggests, taking a step to the side when she sighs in relief.

"Please."

He resists the urge to take her arm to guide her, instead lets her go first, lead him to the little-used staircase after they set their beers down. He also forces himself to shut up, to let her speak in her own time.

"Does your invitation still stand?" Beckett blurts after a long silence. When he just lifts his eyebrows in question, she continues. "To the Hamptons."

Castle just smiles, even as his heart jumps into his throat and his stomach does somersaults. "Of course," he assures her, his voice surprisingly calm despite his desire to run to the rooftop and shout his joy to the sky.

Beckett's face flushes. "In that case, I'd like to accept. But no funny business," she adds, pointing a finger at his chest.

Castle lifts his hands, palms out. "No funny business," he echoes. "I'll leave you completely alone if that's what you want. It's just a chance for you to take a weekend away from the city."

"Great." Beckett smiles and drops her gaze to the floor, her cheeks bright red. "Well, it's late. I better get going."

Castle opens the door, lets her go through first before following. "I should too."

He isn't the least bit surprised when Beckett is whisked away by Lanie upon their return, or that Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery all stare at him with matching smirks.

The captain is the first to speak. "Good night, gentlemen," is all he offers, retreating to his office and shutting the door.

"Well?" Ryan prods as Castle slips on his jacket. "What happened between you two?"

Castle just shrugs. "Nothing," he lies. "Just a brief conversation between friends."

The two detectives share a look, but Castle just ignores them, walks towards the elevator.

"Good night, boys," he calls out, smirking as the elevator doors close on their offended looks. It's only when he begins his descent that he allows himself a fist pump.

Kate Beckett is coming to the Hamptons. With him.

He'll act like a gentleman, of course, won't do anything that might get him a knee in the crotch, or lose her as a friend. He respects her too much for that. But, even if they don't spend any time together, he's determined to make it a weekend that she won't forget.

* * *

 _A/N: Many thanks to Lou, aka instainedcoffeecup, inkycoffee on Twitter, for the "end of season 2 minus Gina" prompt she came up with on the fly. This may be continued at some point, although I can't make any promises, so it's being marked as complete...for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFTOFF  
** **PART TWO**

* * *

She's still debating between a couple swimsuits when she hears the knock on her door, and she groans, leaves her open duffel bag on her bed as she goes to let her partner in.

"You're early," she says by way of greeting when she opens the door, closing it behind Castle as he takes in her new apartment. She's been here for almost six weeks, but he's yet to see it, and he lets out a low whistle as he looks around.

Castle goes immediately to her bookcase. "Nice selection," he teases, tapping a finger against the spine of one of his own books. "And this is a nice place, Beckett."

"Thanks." She heads back towards her bedroom. "I'll be right out, just have a few more things to pack."

"Take your time, I'll just be out here snooping."

Kate rolls her eyes at what she hopes is a quip. She stares at the swimsuits again, arms crossed, before she just gives up and shoves them both in her bag. One, the one she'll probably end up wearing, is a modest blue one-piece, perfectly respectable for a weekend trip with a friend. The other is a slightly more racy bikini, perfect for sunbathing, or for turning a suave, attractive writer into a sputtering mess.

But she'll only wear that one if it feels like their relationship is evolving.

A glance at the clock has her zipping her bag and slipping on a pair of flats. She'd left work early, thanks to an agreement to cover extra shifts for Karpowski, but her indecision had wasted most of their extra time, and traffic will be even worse.

"Sorry," she breathes as she grabs her purse and phone. "Ready?"

Castle smiles and opens the door for her. "Absolutely."

* * *

Castle glances at the passenger seat when he finally pulls into the driveway. Traffic had been awful, the typical 90-minute drive taking almost three hours, and Kate had dozed off a couple hours in.

He doesn't mind; she works hard, and if he can offer her a break from her chaotic life, no matter how brief, he's happy. Well, he'd be happier if she was accompanying him as a romantic partner rather than a friend, but he'll take what he can.

"Beckett," he whispers, curling a hand at her elbow. She doesn't move, and he resists the urge to brush back her hair, settles for squeezing her shoulder. "Kate. Wake up."

She stirs, her head turning to him, and as her eyes flutter open and meet his, she gives him a lazy smile. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

He can't help but smile back. "Don't worry about it. We're here, finally."

Kate is out of the car before he can open the door for her, so he opens the trunk instead, busies himself with getting their bags so he doesn't stare at the strip of skin at her lower back that's exposed when she stretches. When he closes the trunk, bags under an arm, he notices her staring at his house, awe written all over her face.

"You okay?" he calls out, grinning when she jumps then turns to him, a sheepish look on her face.

She takes her bag, rakes her other hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm just-" She sighs and glances back at the house. "This place is huge, Castle."

"It's actually a small house for this area." Castle unlocks the front door and steps inside, switches on the lights to illuminate the entryway. His housekeeper had come by to air out the house and refresh the sheets on the beds, but as that had been the previous day, he'd instructed her not to turn on any lights.

Kate just smiles at him. "Don't tell me that," she teases, following him inside. "It's incredible."

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour." He pauses when she tries, but fails, to cover a large yawn. "Unless you just want to retire for the night, see the rest of the house tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine." She drops her bag and toes off her flats. "Show me around, Castle."

* * *

Kate wakes to the smell of coffee, bacon, and something else she can't quite place, and she turns to her back, stares up at the ceiling with a smile. True to his promise, Castle had been a perfect gentleman the previous evening, showing her the house and grounds before having pizza delivered and bidding her goodnight when her eyes had begun to droop.

Much like the rest of the house, as well as his loft in Manhattan, the guest room she'd claimed is tastefully decorated, with calming blues and tans reminiscent of the beach outside. The bed itself is exquisite, had allowed for a restful sleep, the first uninterrupted night in weeks.

She sits up quickly when she sees the time, but before she can slide out of bed there's a quiet knock on the door. She doesn't see a robe, so instead she pulls the sheet up to her camisole-covered torso. "Come in," she calls out after clearing her voice.

The door clicks open and she sees a head poke through, eyes scrunched shut. "I brought coffee, if you're decent?" Castle asks, a hand holding a steaming mug sneaking through the opening. "I'll leave it out here if you're not."

Kate draws her bottom lip between her teeth, amused - and flattered - at his concern for her modesty. He needn't worry, though; she has no intention of hiding out, and she's pretty sure that both swimsuits she brought will make an appearance. He's bound to see more than her bare shoulders at some point this weekend.

"You're fine, Castle," she assures him, tightening her grip on the sheet nonetheless. She mirrors his smile when he steps inside, accepts the mug with a grateful thanks. She closes her eyes at the first sip. "Oh my God, it's perfect. Thank you."

Castle's grin widens. "You're welcome. I cooked up some breakfast, too, when you want it. The bacon's just finishing up, and I just put the first waffle in." His nose wrinkles when the faint scent of something burning hits. "If you'll excuse me, I should check on it. Come down whenever you're ready." He turns to go, then stops himself, his head on the door frame. "I forgot, robes are in the closet," he tells her, pointing. "You're welcome to use any, or all, of them."

"Thanks. I'll be down in a few." True to her word, she brushes her teeth quickly, then slips on one of the robes before making her way downstairs. His back is to her when she enters the kitchen, hips swaying to the quiet jazz music playing, and she can't help but admire his backside while she can.

She misjudges the distance to the table, though, and runs into it, a quiet curse falling from her lips as she grabs at her bruised hip.

Castle spins around at the noise, spatula in his hand. "Oh jeez, are you okay?" He grabs a dish towel, mops up the coffee that had spilled onto the table. When he straightens he glances down at her hip, and sees his fingers clench. Instead of reaching for her, though, like he seems to want to do, he drapes the towel over his shoulder and takes her mug. "Let me get you a refill. You okay?"

She follows him to the counter, leans against it as he hands her the mug. "I'm fine. I promise," she insists when he gives her a look. "Save for my pride." He smirks, and she hopes he doesn't notice her cheeks flush at the look, the sparkle in his eye, the way his hair flops slightly over his forehead. "What can I help with?" she asks, mostly to distract herself.

"You can sit and let me serve you. You'll have a waffle in about two seconds, help yourself to the bacon and eggs."

She can't help but feel guilty at the spread. Castle must have been up for awhile; not only is there a plate heaping with bacon, but he sets a bowl of scrambled eggs next to her, and there's also an elaborate fruit platter. Despite his instructions, she scoops a generous serving of eggs on his plate, along with several pieces of bacon. She does doctor her waffle, only so the butter can melt onto it, but she doesn't take a bite until he's sitting across from her, his own waffle steaming.

"You were supposed to start without me."

She just pops a strawberry into her mouth with a smile.

* * *

Castle quickly realizes that as stubborn as Kate Beckett is at work, she's even more stubborn after breakfast, when she bans him from cleaning up. He'd cleaned a bit while preparing the meal, so there isn't much left for her to do anyway, but his protest falls on deaf ears.

She does, at least, let him put the dishes away.

Their conversation over breakfast had been minimal, but he'd enjoyed the easy silence. Months of shadowing had taught him that most people couldn't stay silent, that if Kate was quiet long enough in the box, a suspect would start talking and usually incriminate themselves.

But he hadn't felt the need to fill the space between them with words. He'd been perfectly content just sitting in her presence, enjoying her company.

And maybe staring at her when she wasn't looking.

He's grateful when she announces her intention to shower, gives him an excuse to retreat to the privacy of his own room for a few minutes. He grabs another cup of coffee on his way, the adrenaline from preparing breakfast fading. It had been a long morning, starting with him waking early and, unable to fall back asleep, preparing the meal.

He'd admittedly gone upstairs a few times and pressed his ear against Kate's door to see if he could hear movement. It wasn't creepy, he told himself, not when it was with the intention of greeting her with fresh coffee. He was being an attentive host.

His mind wanders as he makes his bed and finishes unpacking his suitcase. He'd been serious when inviting Kate to come as a friend. There's definitely an attraction, one that may be mutual if he's reading last week's conversation right. And she definitely flirts with him, their teasing becoming more natural with each passing day. He would definitely be interested in pursuing more than the partnership, even friendship, that they have now. But he won't push her.

Seeing her in his house, though, in one of the soft navy robes he'd personally selected, her warm laugh echoing through the dining room, makes him wish for things. It makes him get his hopes up, hope that this can be a second home for her, as it is for him.

A second home _with_ him.

He shakes the thought from his mind when he hears the upstairs shower shut off. She'll likely be back downstairs in just a few minutes, and he's intent to be a good host, attentive yet invisible. He does need to write, would like to get something to Gina in the next week as he'd promised. But when he emerges from his room, he almost drops his laptop when he sees the vision in his living room.

Kate is wearing an orange sundress, the hem brushing her knees when she moves. He manages to tear his gaze from her legs only to land on her chest, where the low-cut v-neck provides cleavage he isn't used to seeing. He's seen her in dresses before, a handful of very memorable occasions. But seeing her today, her hair loose and wavy, a book tucked under her arm and moving to the back porch, reminds him just how damn lucky he is to have her in his life.

She doesn't seem to notice him, so he takes advantage, watches as she settles onto a lounge chair and opens the book. It isn't one of his, he notices, but it isn't Patterson's, either, so he can live with that. Besides, one of the things he loves about her is how well-read she is.

 _Wait._ He pauses. _Loves?_


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFTOFF  
PART THREE**

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Kate starts, tucks her finger in the crease of her book before glancing at the source of the voice. "Why, Castle, trying to liquor me up so you can take advantage of me?" she teases, lifting a brow from behind her sunglasses.

Castle lifts his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No, not at all. Although," he continues, taking a step forward with a smirk, "would that help get you in a bikini?"

Kate just returns his smirk and turns her attention back to the book. "That's for me to know."

Castle sits on the lounger next to her. "Seriously, what can I get you? Water, iced tea, lemonade? More coffee? I can make iced if you want."

"Water would be wonderful."

He returns in what feels like mere moments, sets a glass on the adjoining table. "If you need anything just holler. I'll be in my office, pretending to write."

Kate chuckles, barely registers the door closing. Her relaxing time outside is short-lived, though, and after a few minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again she closes the book and looks towards the house. Castle is being nice, she knows, but in his desire to give her space, he's doing so at what she presumes is inconvenience to himself. She doesn't want that, and she also wouldn't mind his quiet presence beside her.

 _Or,_ she thinks when her eyes flick to the pool on the side of the house, _there._

She'd received a tour upon their arrival the night before, but she hadn't look at his room or office very closely, not wanting to intrude on his space. But he's nowhere in sight when she enters his office, so she takes advantage, examines the room while she can.

The decor is similar to the rest of the house, not surprising since he'd used a designer. But while the rest of the house seems very neutral in its sea-themed decor, the office has much more of a personal touch. His desk has his family pictures, several of his daughter at various ages, a few of his mother.

Her eyes wander to his bookshelves and she can't help but smile. His own are front and center, surrounded by other mysteries and thrillers. But there's a variety, too, several classics scattered among them. She'd brought a book from home, but if she finishes it, maybe he'll let her borrow one of his.

"See something you like?"

His voice startles her, but she manages not to spill her water. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop-"

"No, it's fine," he interrupts her, stepping inside, joining her. "You're welcome to borrow any of them. Although," he continues, "I know there are several you already own." He taps his finger on the spine of _Heat Wave,_ and she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Well, I was _going_ to as you to join me in the pool, but if you're going to be an arrogant jerk…" she teases, turning away from him.

"I take it back. Last one outside has to make dinner."

* * *

He tries not to stare, but fails miserably. He can't help it, not when she emerges from the house with a thin sarong wrapped around her body, nor can he stop when she slips it off, revealing a simple blue one piece suit. He's grateful for his dark sunglasses that hide his gaze as he peruses her body, from her legs that seem to go for miles to her sharp cheekbones, accentuated by the high ponytail that pulls her hair from her face.

She glances at him when she removes her sunglasses, and he doesn't miss the quick flick of her gaze over his body. "You coming in, Castle?" she calls out, dipping a toe in the water, walking slowly down the steps until she pushes herself off, glides through the water towards the edge closest to him.

"Yeah-" His voice cracks and he clears his throat. "Yeah, I am. Want me to adjust the temperature first?"

"No, it's perfect. It'll heat up with us in it."

He almost trips as he shakes off his flip flops. She couldn't mean-

"Not like that, Castle," she says with an embarrassed chuckle. "Shut up."

He joins her in the pool, hopes that the water helps hide his growing arousal. Whether it's her intention or not, he's starting to feel like she's seducing him. _If she is, it's working,_ he thinks as he submerges himself for a few seconds.

He opens his eyes while underwater, takes a few seconds to admire her bare legs, toned thighs and calves, long and lean, delicate yet strong. He's seen her chase down suspects while wearing four-inch heels, but he's also seen them used as a tool for seduction - and distraction.

His mind flashes back to a case early in the fall, when he'd negotiated his return to the precinct. How she'd saved his life despite her lingering anger, how she'd done it wearing little more than her blazer.

A blazer that, when she'd bent forward to restrain her suspect, had barely covered her ass.

Oh, he'd enjoyed the eyeful of skin despite the context of the case. The tantalizing and teasing look had played into many fantasies over the months.

As his lungs begin to burn he realizes that he's still underwater, having lost himself in his thoughts. He'd lost track of how long he'd been submerged, but his partner looks worried when he emerges.

"You okay?" she asks, taking a cautious step towards him.

Rick runs his hands over his face, wiping some of the excess water from getting in his eyes. "Yep. I thought you'd come after me, Detective," he teases to save face. "Good to know what would happen if that had been an emergency."

Kate gasps in mild indignation, reaches out to punch him in the shoulder. "Ass," she says when he dodges out of the way, and she swims after him, laughing as water splashes around them.

He leads her on a chase around the pool for a few minutes, dodging her blows, and when she emerges from the water after tripping with a loud laugh that echoes through the entire area, he laughs along with her, splashes water in her face.

Eventually they both tire, and she retreats to the shallow end of the pool, sits on the bottom step, her head and upper chest the only part of her body not submerged.

"I haven't played like that for a long time," she finally says after catching her breath.

Rick pushes himself off the opposite wall and swims towards her in long, lazy strokes. He wants to tease her more, welcome her to play with him any time, but she seems to be lost in her thoughts, looking in his direction but not directly at him. "Oh?" he asks simply, encouraging her to continue.

Kate's mouth turns up in a small smile. "Every summer growing up, we went to the Catskills for a week. A friend of my mom's rented us her cabin by a lake." She glances at him, almost to make sure he's listening.

Oh, he is. Not even the apocalypse could tear his attention from her.

"Our apartment building had a pool," she continues, "but it was always really busy during the summer, so I didn't go in it very much. But I swam and played in that lake every chance I could. Mom and Dad would join me when I was little, of course."

Rick just nods when she glances in his direction.

Her eyes shimmer, and he realizes that it's from unshed tears, something he's seen just a handful of times. It makes his heart swell with gratitude that she would open up to him, that she would tell him about this memory that's obviously very precious to her.

"Anyway, as soon as we'd pull up, I'd ask about the lake. 'When can I swim? Can I go now?' And we'd always unpack the car first, but one year, Mom and Dad wore their suits on the drive up, under their clothes." Kate chuckles. "They hadn't told me, and I wasn't wearing mine. So they ask me to check that the owner's rowboat is tied to the pier, like it always was, and the next thing I know I'm in the water."

Kate laughs then, fixing her eyes on the surface of the pool, skimming her hand on the water. "I was so pissed," she admits, her voice cracking with emotion. "I was wearing my favorite shirt, and it got soaked. There wasn't any laundry there, either, so it just stank for the whole week. But my parents jumped in after me, and they were splashing each other, and me, and we were laughing and playing and just…" Her voice trails off and she sighs, brushes a fallen tear from her cheek. "That was the last time the three of us were there together."

"Kate," Rick breathes, barely audible over her soft sobs.

"I went to Stanford that fall, and then Mom was killed…" She shifts her gaze back to him. "I haven't been to the lake since. And a pool only a handful of times. It's always been too painful." She hesitates, then reaches out, takes his hand. "Thank you."

Rick shakes his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." Kate shifts so she's facing him, moves forward, the grip on his hand becoming more sure as she closes the distance between them. "You're the first person I've told that to. I've only felt comfortable talking about her with a few people, and…" Her free hand lifts from the water to touch his cheek. "Thank you."

Her mouth brushes over his and his heart stops.

* * *

She shouldn't be doing this.

Shouldn't be kissing Richard Castle in his pool, not when she's feeling this emotionally naked and vulnerable.

But his lips are soft, and while he's hesitant at first it soon grows heated, and before she knows it his tongue is curling against hers and his arms are around her waist.

She hears a moan, realizes that it came from him when her leg had brushed against the front of his swim trunks. She presses herself to him, her front flush against his, and he moans again. She smiles when they part for air.

Oh, she knows exactly why he moaned. She can feel it.

"Wait," he gasps, taking a step back. "I don't - hang on." He shakes his head as if to clear his mind. "I hope you know, this wasn't my intention. I didn't invite you here to take advantage of you."

"I know," she says, smiling, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone, tracing her fingertips down the concerned lines at the corners of his eyes. "You're not taking advantage of me. It's because I trust you, and I like you, and I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes."

He smirks. "Well, I can tell you where it can go right now." Before he leans back in, though, he pauses. "If you're sure."

She lets the crush of her mouth and roll of her hips answer.

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
